The Doctor and Potter
by oldmandband2468
Summary: My first legit attempt at a fanfic. Hope to be a great crossover of Harry Potter and Doctor Who. I wrote this because i felt there were not enough, so enjoy and please review. Rated M for possible death, violence, ect. (used more as a buffer zone for me really intended to be more of a "T", just wanted to be safe), not intending lemons or anything like that.


"DON'T DO THAT!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor ran across the TARDIS console, trying to stabilize the ship. The TARDIS only furthered its volatile path. The self aware ship slammed into the time vortex nearly nonstop. Rose came stumbling into the room, curiosity had gotten the better of her when she was suddenly thrown across her room. Rose grabbed one of the railings to support herself.

"What's happening?" Rose inquired as the Doctor slid past her, flipping countless switches.

"She's out of control," the Doctor replied in a huff. "I don't know what's wrong."

"You know this only happens every day, it's not like you should be expecting it or anything," Rose laughed. "Wait did you say she?"

The Doctor suddenly stopped in the middle of the chaos.

"Um no, I um…," The Doctor's face turned slightly red. "Oh shut up."

Rose laughed again. The TARDIS apparently decided social hour was over, lurched and sent the Doctor flying across the room. The Doctor slammed into the double door exist, then slid to the ground. The Doctor picked himself up then stammered back over to the TARDIS console.

"Where's it taking us?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," said the Doctor frustrated. "Somewhere in northern Scotland, but there's nothing but mountains."

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the aging witch asked.

"Uh yeah a box of Every flavoured beans," said Harry.

"A will have a chocolate frog, and a box," said Ron.

"Anything for you dear?" the witch asked Hermione.

"No thanks," said Hermione, momentarily looking up from her book.

"Right," said the witch. "That will be five sickles for you, and seven sickles for you."

Harry and Ron payed her and she was off. Harry closed the compartment door and sat down next to Hermione. Ron sat across from them.

"So how have you and Lavender been?" asked Hermione, putting down her book.

"Good, good," said Ron. "how 'bout you two?"

"Great," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The two smiled and look at each other. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. The two indulged in a light felt slightly uncomfortable and awkward. He was spared when a bang suddenly came from the compartment window. Hermione and Harry gave a startled jump, then looked at the train window.

Outside the train window, what looked like a flying police box was hurtling right along side the train. The "box" lurched upward and off into the distance.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron flabbergasted.

"It looked like a flying police box," said Hermione. "But that's impossible."

"A what?" asked Ron.

"It's what muggles used to use when they needed help," said Hermione, still looking out the window.

"Muggles used to jump in flying blue boxes when they were in trouble?" asked Ron

Harry laughed as Hermione face palmed and mumbled "No."

The rest of the trip went on without incident. Before long the Hogwarts Express had made its stop in Hogsmead Station. Harry, Hermione, and Ron (who were all in their school robes) grabbed their luggage and started shuffling along with the crowd to get off the train.

"I'll see you guys at the feast," said Ron, who started making his way off to a girl who looked suspiciously similar to Lavender Brown.

The compressed horde eventually slimed out, as more and more people got off the train. Harry and Hermione stuck close together as they left the train. Harry could make out Hagrid's big mass ushering the first years to him. Hagrid gave him a happy wave. Harry returned it.

Hermione led him towards the carriages. Harry did not let Hermione's hand slip away, and walked with her. He would never let her go. Harry looked at his bushy haired girlfriend and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

Harry looked forward and his smile faded almost instantly. He stopped dead in his tracks. Attached to the carriages were what looked like skeletons of horses, but they were alive? He could see the, breathing. Hermione looked at Harry concerned.

"Harry what is wrong?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Don't you see them Hermione?" Harry inquired in a hushed voice.

"See what?" Hermione asked, now really concerned.

"I don't know what to call them," said Harry. "They're attached to the carriages, they look like living horse skeletons."

"Ok, um I don't know what to say Harry, I don't see anything," said Hermione honestly.

"You don't believe me?" Harry asked.

"No I, I believe you," Hermione assured. "I guess it's like second year, there must some reason only you can see them. I will see what it could be the first chance i can get to go to the library and check a couple books out on it."

"All right," said Harry satisfied.

The two then went off and got into a carriage. What they did not see way a blue streak that went streaking over their heads to crash in the Forbidden Forest.

Late disclaimer: Don't own anything, even though i should ;)

Author's Note: Yes i know that their luggage is taken automatically, I just didn't think about that when I wrote and to mean it seemed to intertwined with the flow to change. So just imagine that for their fifth year (oh yeah somewhat alternate OOTP, don't know how alternate yet, besides the obvious) their luggage had to be taken by hand.

PLEASE REVIEW!

This is my first legit attempt at a fanfic, so please leave any HELPFUL advice.


End file.
